Love Confession
by Cappy1234
Summary: Eren is a song writer and Levi is the lead singer in a famous band. They have been friends since Eren was 9 and Levi was 12. They have stayed friends even though they have very busy lives and Levi is performing in Maria and has invited Eren to come. LevixEren
1. Invite

I do not own snk or it chapters. Sorry for my really bad writing. Text are in bold and lyrics are italic. Song from is from snk. Here is the link where I got the lyrics. watch?v=CqGvCYx4SRs

* * *

Eren was in the middle of, yet another, writers block. He experienced them often and they could last from five minutes to multiple days, and he didn't think he could manage to over come one of his many day ones since he was on a deadline. This song needed to be done in exactly 10 days. If it wasn't, he could loss his biggest client Taylor Swift over a dumb writers block.

Just as he was about to call it a day and go home his phone's screen lit up. It started to vibrated aggressively against this hard wood desk, to tell him he received a text message. He didn't take much thought in to who it could. The teen figured it would be Mikasa asking him if everything was okay or worrying about him in some sort of way like she always did. His adopted sister worried more about him than herself or her own boyfriend, Jean, who Eren still not fully excepting of.

He just picked up the iPhone sliding his finger across the glass screen to view the text message. To his surprise it was from a childhood friend who he had not seen nor talked to in months due to the older males popularity. Eren couldn't even believe that the famous Levi even had enough time between cities on his tour to text him. Eren had a hint of a smiled as he opened the text.

**Message from Levi**

**To Eren:**

**'Hey brat. Sorry I haven't talked to you in months, you know how hard it is to get connection in different countries.' **

After reading the text his smile only grew wider across his face. He understood that Levi was on tour with his band and was busy with his own popularity.'

**Message to Levi **

**From Eren: **

**'Hey Levi. Don't worry about it I have been pretty busy my self. Where are you heading next?' **

Eren started to pack his things we'll waiting for a reply back from his famous friend. He was hoping that the slightly older man was coming somewhere near Maria city so he could see him once again. He might not be able to actually hang out with him like they use to when Eren was nine but it was still be nice to see the short man again. He missed the fun times they had spent together.

They meet when Eren's family moved to the town Levi lived in, in order to have more room for his knew adopted sister and help over come his mothers death. Levi lived right across the street and was one of Eren's best friends. Eren, Levi and Mikasa were the three best friends and were together through everything. Levi's singing talent was soon recognized by a manager and he was in his way to fam by the time he was fifteen (Eren was twelve). Eren and Mikasa would text and talk to him very night even if he didn't respond to the text right away they never gave up.

Eren thought about how hard it was to keep connected to Levi and they soon started to part there ways as Levi got more famous and Eren and Mikasa grew older. He thought if Levi had not taken that deal he never would have meet Armin when he moved in to the house Levi left from. Eren reminded himself how he thought Armin was trying to replace Levi but soon dropped that when he actually meet Armin and soon became best friends. Armin, Mikasa and Eren would all face time Levi trying to make the best out of what they had.

Soon Armin and Mikasa went to collage and Eren became a famous song writer. Eren was recalling all the FaceTimes and group calls they all shared. He couldn't believe that no matter how busy he was Armin,and Mikasa would text him and would hang out with him when ever they got the chance and Eren was grateful for that. Levi would try to contact Eren when ever he got the chance but that wasn't very often. Eren was soon the only friend Levi still had from the group and Eren understood it was because he was busy, however he was the only one who understood everyone else just gave up. Eren wasn't going to give up his friendship with Levi that easily as long as he let him still be his friend.

He just wanted to keep the friendship between them. Ya. Just a friendship. Right? He only like Levi as a close friend and that was all it was. He just loved there friendship and that is why he didn't give up on it no matter how long the breaks were. That was normal for someone who had a friendship as strong as theirs before. Right? No, he had fee-

Eren was soon brought out of his thoughts when he realized he was at his brightly blue car in the pitch black, parking garage. He opened the door and slid into the car. He placed the stack of papers, that had some of the song ideas on them, on the passenger seat. His phone went off again, vibrating in his pants pocket.

**Message from Levi**

**To Eren: **

**'Don't get to happy brat but I am going to be in Maria in two days and I got you a backstage pass. I was hoping we could hang out after but it needs to be somewhere private. The fans can't know where I am or we'd have a lot of people tagging along with us.' **

Eren almost jumped out of the car in happiness and excitement. He was glad that he could see Levi again and finally get to see him preform in person since he had never let him before. Eren's grin was across his whole face and he didn't think he could smile any bigger.

**Message to Levi **

**From Eren: **

**'Omg! You are the best. Thx! Can't wait for the concert. We can just hang out at my apartment and watch cheesy romantic and horror movies like we use to. It will be great.' **

Eren started the car well waiting for Levi to respond. He pulled the car out of the empty parking garage, driving to his apartment to clean for Levi when he came over in two days. He knew, from there video chat in January, that Levi was still the clean freak he was when he was younger. He knew that he would also have to clean his office at 'Star Recorders' assuming him and Levi might go there to toss around some song ideas and work on our own songs. He was horrified that he would have to clean that place because it was a complete mess and that says something that he thought it was mess.

When he got to his apartment he was about to get out of the car when he got a text from Levi.

**Message from Levi **

**To Eren: **

**'You sound as excited as four-eyed, brat. It is still not till Friday at 5:00pm. We will be picking you up at 2:00pm on our way to the stadium. I need your address to pick you up.'**

Eren started to laugh at how he still called Hanji 'four-eyed' and how she was still in the band. He would have expected that girl would have jumped ship from Levi after she meet him but she never did, however she was the crazy Hanji so what should he expect.

After texting Levi his address and thank him over and over again he got out of the car with his papers and entered his apartment building. After talking to Sasha, the receptionist about great restaurants to eat at and greeting Marco on his way up to his floor, Eren was finally home.

Eren found himself at his laptop, within minutes of being home, watching youtube video's on Levi's band performing in many areas.

_Day by day_

_We have lost our edge_

_Don't you know?_

_Forgotten is the life we led_

_Now it seems_

_You don't care what the risk is_

_The peaceful times have made us blind_

Levi was in the middle of the stage for the majority of the songs doing a few dance moves as he sang the songs beautifully. Hanji was to his left playing the bass guitar and singing a few lines once in a while, well she jumped across the stage doing all the moves perfectly. Petra, who was to the left of Levi, was doing the same thing Hanji did and sang with her a few times and solo for some lyrics. Erwin was in the background playing the drum while repeating a few lines that Levi would sing.

Eren watched multiple videos through out the night and before he knew it, it was 11:30pm. He still needed to finish that song for Taylor Swift but that could wait till after Levi's visit, there was more important things that he had to do. He had to clean the apartment and clean 'Star Records'. Eren knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow so he headed to bed after turn off his laptop and all the lights.

* * *

Levi and Hanji were in one limo and Erwin and Petra were in the other. They always split up in pairs to not have the whole band attacked at once or have one person by them selves with fans. The system worked out very well because by the chance one of their hotel room was found they could go to the other pairs.

They always switched who was with who in each city since each person had something that was hard to deal with for too long. Levi-clean freak, Hanji-insane, Petra-was a bit too kind and Erwin-was no fun. They all loved each other like family but one can only spend so long with the other. However Erwin and Petra were probably the best out of the four, Levi and Hanji were the ones that were hard to deal with for along time.

"Hey four-eyed." Levi tapped Hanji on the shoulder to get her full attention. "Eren is coming to see us in Maria." He stated in his monotone.

"Omg! Are you serious Levi." Hanji blasted at Levi with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes and you will be staying with Erwin and Petra after the performance so I can hang out with the brat in peace. You can hang out with him before the concert when we pick him up at two." Levi turned his focus away from the woman to look out the widow only to see the other limo right beside them, containing the other two band members. "I have already ran it by Erwin and Petra and they are fine with it all." Levi announced to Hanji.

"Oh okay. I will stay away so you can have snuggle time with Eren." Hanji joked with a smirk on her face trying to fight the laughter that was attempting to escape from her lips. The tips of Levi's ears went a light pink.

"I hate you. Why am I even your friend." Levi murmured just above a whisper to make sure that the women heard him.

"You love me. Well, as much as a gay person can like a women." The tall women stated not trying to hind her laughter this time as she burst end out in a full on laugh.

"Shut up four-eyed, or you won't live long enough to even see Eren." The short black haired man threatened the brown haired female.

Levi couldn't admit it out loud but he was excited to hang out with Eren. He learned he had feelings for the young man when he was thirteen but never admitted it in fear of losing Eren because of it. He knew the young man was not gay since he just broke up with Annie three months ago and when he was younger he use to flirt with all the girls. It broke Levi's heart to hear and see all of it but he didn't want to give up his friendship with the boy.

* * *

Ya so I hope you liked it. It is my first time writing anything so thx for reading.

Next chapter will be out in a week or two and it will be mostly Eren planning stuff and Levi worrying and then they will meet up.

shout out to my BFF's on Loss Accord and faceti0usr0b0t

-CAPPY㈴6


	2. Realizing

Author notes: ok so hi. My best friend on and in real life is Sofia (i call her Hanji) or as you know her as loss accord helped me at the start because i could not find myself to write it. So we are making a game out of it. You guys will write in the review where you think she started to write and where she stopped. Good luck! Who ever gets it right or the closest get to give me a one shot idea and I will write it. I will say who the winner is in the next update so it will end at Sunday at 1:00pm.

I don't own snk nor the characters.

* * *

_Message to Armin:_

_From Eren: _

_'Hey Armin! I was wondering if you could help me with something.' _

Eren sat back in his office chair at his desk, which was covered in multiple rhythms that just didn't seem to fit any of the half finished song lyrics sheets. He tried to finish (or at least do something) on his songs but, it was no hope. He couldn't focus on any of the songs due to wanting to get everything ready for Levi.

The young boy would have an idea of what to do with Levi the second he started to think of the next lyric to put down. All of his ideas were blocking his thought process so he figured it would be a good idea to just give up and let his mind focus on what it is wanting to put its full attention on.

That is why he had a lined piece of paper in front of him with only a few ideas scratched down. The only one that appealed to him was the movie one, where him and Levi could watch horror and cheesy romantic movies just like Eren had said over text before.

The thought of writing songs together was an alright idea however, he didn't want to, and he didn't think Levi would like to either, considering it is so close to what they do at work everyday.

The next line described the information of a dinner together. This would be a great way to catch up with his old friend. Leaving time for the movie marathon afterwards.

His phone buzzed, unlocking the screen to reveal the ocean background, then bringing himself to open the texting app. The alert notified him to a new message. He clicked it.

_Message to Eren:_

_From Armin:_

_'Sure thing Eren, what do you need?' _

Eren typed another message, explaining his tricky situation. When Eren confirmed Armin could pull through he shoved his cell in his back pocket.

* * *

Levi and Hanji were in their hotel room packing up their stuff to move on to the last city before Mira.

Erwin and Petra had left right after the finally concert in this city. This was also a very important part of their system since it gave the second group a chance to dodge any traffic or big crowds the first group may have ran into.

Levi didn't mind being partnered with Hanji because she was one of his two best friends (Eren being the other). He however could not say that he wasn't happy that it was coming to an end. He would be partnered with Erwin next, then he would skip his turn with Petra to hang out with Eren.

"Levi, are you going to finally ask Eren out when we get to Mira." Hanji asked Levi with a little giggle at the end. Levi gave her his famous death stare.

"Why did I even tell you about him?" Levi mumbled just above a whisper so Hanji could still hear him as he shoved clothes in a bag.

"Levi." She said as she grabbed Levi's arm, dragging him to the couch. Forcing him to sit with her, she gave him a serious look. "Let's talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?" Levi stated, trying to avoid the conversation.

"You know what I mean." She let out a sigh when Levi raised his eye brow at her. "We need to talk about you and Eren." Levi let out a sigh of annoyance which made Hanji continue on. "I know that you have feelings for him and that you want to be with him. I don't know what is holding you back from asking him out. Why don't you just go for it?" Sometime during that small speech Hanji put her hand on Levi's knee.

Levi stood up causing Hanji to take her hand away. "I just can't, Hanji." Levi started to walk back to finish packing when Hanji grabbed his arm, pushing him on to the couch. She kept her grip on Levi's arm to make sure he didn't get away.

"Levi, we are talking about this now, like it or not." Hanji told Levi with a stern voice, not loosening her grip on him.

"...fine" Levi sighed out. "Just hurry up shit-glasses, we still have to finish packing." With that Hanji let go of Levi.

"Okay. Why don't you just ask him out? Are you afraid of being rejected? Or that it will take away your friendship?" Hanji rambled out to her friend.

"Well I wasn't till now." Levi almost shouted out to her but held himself back. Hanji didn't even flinch to it. Levi let out a loud sigh then turned his face away from Hanji so she didn't see the light blush starting to appear on his face. " I am just a bit worried that he doesn't like...males."

Hanji broke out into a laughing fit, almost falling off the chair she was sitting on. She couldn't believe Levi, of all people, had actually blushed over that. She finally stopped laughing when she saw the look she was getting from the short man. "Ha-ha...um what makes you think that?" She managed to spit out.

"He just broke up with some girl named..Angl...no,Annie like three months ago. So he like girls not guys." Levi stated like it was a know fact (except for the name). Hanji gave him a confused look.

"But last I talked to Eren he broke up with a guy, his name was something like Bert. And before that a guy named Marco. He likes guys levi. He said he was dating Annie so you didn't know he was gay." Hanji confessed.

Levi practically jumped off the couch in surprise with the new information. His jaw hanging low. "When did he tell you this? Why didn't he tell me?" Levi yelled.

"Well...remember the last time we saw him like two years ago and went out drinking together." Levi nodded. "He was drunk, and he was dating Marco at the time so, Marco came to pick him up after that night. I was the only one still awake since if had to drive all of us home and I asked who the man was that came to pick him up. He said that it was his boyfriend then left. When I asked about it it over text, he told me that he was gay but kept it a secret from everyone in the band so you wouldn't know." Hanji explained to the overly surprised Levi.

"Why would he keep it a secret?" Levi finally said sitting back down.

"Well, why did you keep your sexuality a secret from everyone except me?" Hanji countered.

"I was...embarrassed and frozen in fear, every time I tried to tell someone I would freeze up. But, that was before, everyone knows now." Levi tried to cover up the feelings that he showed through.

"Everyone except Eren." Hanji countered, again.

"That is not the same thing shit-glasses." Levi yelled standing up and walking back to pack the rest of his bag.

"Levi. You know it is the same thing, you are both keeping your sexualities from each other. You are doing because he is the one you have feelings for so maybe he is keeping it a secret because he has feelings for you." Hanji talked loud enough so Levi could still hear her from the other room.

Levi stuck his head out to look at Hanji who was looking at him. "Thanks for your help four-eyed." He said in a soft tone, then went back to packing. Hanji smiled and walked to the room Levi was in.

"Anything for my gay best friend...do you know who will be wearing the dress at the wedding yet?" Hanji stood in the door way watching Levi pack. Hanji started to giggle a bit before she dodged a shoe throw her way. "Hey!"

"Go pack, or you are staying here." Levi threatened the brown haired girl still standing in his door way.

"Oh so you are trying to get rid of me so you can have Eren all to your self, I see how it is." Hanji mocked.

When she saw the look Levi gave her she ran. Levi chased her around the apartment until he finally caught her by her shirt. He spun her around to look at him. "You are going to die real soon if you keep this up." He threatened, again, giving her a death stare.

Levi let go of her shirt and she ran to her room. Just before she closed the door she made one last comment. "By the way Levi, my vote goes for you being top." At the last word she slammed the door and locked it just before Levi got to it.

* * *

Eren and Armin were looking through all of the movies that Armin had. They were looking for an horror or romantic movies for him and Levi.

"Do you think he would like this one..or this one...or this one...oh, how about this one...or this...maybe this...or what abo-" Eren was suddenly cut off by Armin covering his mouth with his hand. He sent a confused look over to Armin.

"Eren. Why are you doing this?" Armin said to Eren, removing his hand from his mouth.

"What do you mean Armin? I am just trying to make everything perfect for Levi." Eren asked Armin with a confused look still on his face, yet it was now more noticeable.

"I mean that you are putting a lot of effort into this, more than you ever did with your homework or for Mikasa's surprise party last year. What is so special about it? You Skype Levi at least twice a week. Why does it have to be perfect? He will appreciate anything you do for him." Armin spoke with a bit of confusion and worry in his voice.

"Honestly...I just don't know...why am I don't know why it is so important I just know I have to do it." Eren confessed.

There was a long silence in the room. It was mostly due to Eren and Armin both trying to figure out why it was so important.

"Do you have feelings for Levi?" Armin finally asked, braking the silence. Eren gave him a look which he could not read.

"I mean I am gay but, I don't think I have feeling for Levi." It was silenent for a few moments we'll Eren thought. "Do I?" Eren asked, looking concussed, where as Armin had a smile on his face that said 'brake through'.

"Well Eren, what do you feel when you think about Levi." Armin asked as he grabbed a notebook to write down what Eren says.

"Happy" Eren stated.

"What do you feel when you just finish a Skype call?"

"I feel...broken..I feel sad that it is over I guess." Eren thought for a while before he answered that one but he was satisfied with his answer since, it was the truth as best as he could describe it.

"Okay. What about when you heard he was coming here?" Armin asked as his last question.

"Um..I felt excited but I was worried that everything was not going to be good enough for when he came over." Eren remembered his feelings and stated them as best as he could.

"I think you are in love with him Eren." Armin said with a smile across him face. Eren blushed at the idea that he didn't even know that he was in love. Armies smile grew bigger when he saw that.

"Wow! I really an in love with him." Eren finally confessed. His face redend a bit while a huge smile grew across his face. "When I think about it I have been in love with him very since we started hanging out." Eren said as he thought back to when eh first meet. " I blushed like crazy when he said I was a good looking kid." Eren laughed at the memory as did Armin.

"You are blushing a lot right now just thinking about him. So there is no doubt that you aren't in love. I mean at least he is good looking." Armin laughed out and started to fall backwards to the ground. Eren's blush started to go away.

"Hey! He is mine." Eren yelled at Armin who started to laugh even more. When Eren realized what he had said his whole face, from ear to ear went red.

* * *

Yup that is it till this Sunday. Remember write in the review where you think loss accord started and stopped. Hint: it is near the start. Loss accord does not get to guess. Remember who ever win gets to chose a one shot idea that I will write just for them.

See you later

-CAPPY?


End file.
